


"He's the big bad wolf" [Tom - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Imagine: Introducing your boyfriend Tom to your parents; they don’t respond well to the age difference between the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He's the big bad wolf" [Tom - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

Her fingertips are about to touch the doorbell but Tom’s hand stops her; she looks at him.

 _-Do I look presentable?_ –He asks with worried eyes.

_-Yes. For the thousandth time, you look just fine. I told you not to wear a tie but oh well at least I matched my shoes to it._

_-What about the wine? Are you sure they-_

_-Tom, stop it! Your nervousness is making ME nervous._

She rings the bell.

Ingrid, her mother, opens the door.

 _-Ahh, Nikki!_ –She embraces her daughter warmly.

Tom stays behind Nikki with a smile; witnessing their moment.

 _-How have you been, mom?_ –Nikki asks. – _I’ve missed you._

- _I’ve missed you too, sweetheart so I’m better now._  –She says with a smile and looks at Tom _. –And who is this?_

Tom steps forward.

_-Mom, this is Tom. My boyfriend._

Ingrid’s eyes analyze Tom for a few seconds.

_-It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs.Michaels._

Tom kisses her hand.

_-Oh! What a gentleman. Nice to meet you, Tom._

Tom hands her the bottle of wine.

 _-Where’s dad?_ -Nikki asks.

Ron walks into the room.

_-Is that my Nikki I hear?_

She walks towards him and hugs him.

 _-I’ve missed you so much, kiddo!_ –He says with a smile that soon fades when he looks at Tom before ending the hug.

- _Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Tom._

 _-Good evening, sir._ –Tom says with a shy smile and a nod.

 _-Boyfriend?_ –Ron asks with raised eyebrows while looking at Nikki.

She nods.

Ron looks at Tom from head to toe.

A moment of awkward silence surrounds the 4 of them until Tom speaks up.

_-It is a beautiful home you have here, Mr. and Mrs.-_

Ron cuts him off completely ignoring his words.

_-Nikki, please come with me to the study._

Tom’s smile fades and he looks away.

Nikki lowers her voice.

_-Dad, we just got-_

_-Now._ –Ron demands in a flat tone as he walks out of the room.

 _-Let me make you some tea, dear._ –Ingrid exclaims, grabbing Tom’s arm, leading him towards the kitchen.

He tries to show her a smile but his eyes betray him.

 

* * *

- _Nikki… I haven’t seen you in months. You finally take a goddamn flight here and bring a man?_

Ron speaks sitting behind a desk. Nikki stands across from him.

_-I don’t get it, dad… were you expecting a woman?_

_-If she was your age… I wouldn’t mind._

She looks at him in disbelief. He speaks again.

_-Where did you meet this guy? How old is he?_

_-He looks older than he is. He’s just 34._

Ron glares at his daughter.

_-Just 34? Is he divorced?_

_-No._

_-Kids?_

_-No._

_-Gay?_

_-DAD!_

_-Has he touched you?_

_-Oh my god… -_ Nikki mutters to herself sitting on the chair _. –I met him through friends in common and he’s been nothing but good to me and very respectful._

Ron sighs and stands up to walk around the desk and get closer to her.

_-Nikki… you’re just a kid. I could put that man in jail._

She laughs.

- _I’m way over 18._

Ron purses his lips; they threaten to show a smile.

 _-Is this serious?_ -He asks.

_-I wouldn’t have brought him if it wasn’t._

* * *

Ingrid comes in and shuts the door behind her.

_-Will the two of you come out already? There’s only so much tea I can pour and weather chit chat I can come up with._

_-Sweetheart, I think you should think about this. You should be with someone younger and enjoy your life. This guy is on another stage of his life…. He might ask for things you’re not ready to give just yet._ –Ron says. – _I don’t like it._

_-Ron! That man kissed my hand when we were introduced… when was the last time you did something as charming?_

- _Ingrid, not now._ –He says holding his hand up to stop her and then he looks back at Nikki. _–He’s over 10 years older than you… if he’s not the big bad wolf of the story then I don’t know-_

 _-I’m not little red riding hood._ -Nikki cuts him off. _–And I’m also not a kid anymore for you to be using fairy tale analogies with me._

_-Ron, just stop this nonsense now! I think Nikki is perfectly capable of choosing a decent man!_

_-Yes, we are done.-_ Ron says walking towards the door. _–He’s gonna hear me now._

Ingrid rolls her eyes.

The 3 of them walk into the living room.

Nikki meets Tom’s eyes and her heart stops; he shows her a broken smile and with it he lets her know he’s been listening.

She stands right by his side.

Ron speaks.

_-Mister….?_

_-Hiddleston._

_-Hiddleston, do I even have to mention the age gap between the two of you?_ –Ron asks.

 _-I’m well aware of it, sir._ –Tom answers.

_-I don’t think you are. Don’t you think you’re stealing her youth? –_

_-DAD!_ –Nikki exclaims, Tom squeezes her hand and looks at her briefly to let her know he can deal with it all.

_-Mr.Michaels, I understand your concern but my intentions with your daughter are none other than making her happy for as long as she allows me. We discussed the age difference early on, it’s always been there, not overlooked. But we accept it._

Ron clenches his jaw.

_-Why aren’t you married, Tom? At your age, Ingrid and I were already expecting our second child._

_-Quite frankly, I hadn’t met the right person._

- _Hadn’t?_ –Ron asks through gritted teeth. – _what does that mean?_

_-That I am dating a wonderful woman and my intentions are very serious, sir. I hadn’t thought about marriage until I met her._

* * *

Nikki walks out of the bathroom in her silky robe. Tom’s lying on the bed, reading a book.

 _-I’m gonna have some tea before bed, honey, do you want anything? I’m gonna call room service_ –She asks without getting a response. – _Tom?_

He blinks several times and puts the book down.

- _Hmm? Sorry, I didn’t hear you, darling._

She walks towards him and sits on his side of the bed.

 _-Are you still upset about our lovely meal with my parents?_ –She asks.

 _-It didn’t really go smoothly. Your dad hates me and… maybe he’s right._ –Tom says with a frown.

 _-Hey,_ -she says cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look deep into her eyes _\- Don’t say that. He can be difficult sometimes but he doesn’t hate you. He’s just concerned about me._

Tom takes a strand of hair out of her face, putting it behind her ear as he speaks.

_-Maybe you should find someone younger…_

_-Tom! I want you, that’s why I’m here. Don’t even go there._

Tom shows a warm smile, finally relaxing as they share a moment of silence.

_-Can you imagine if he knew that we’re in the same hotel room right now?_

Tom widens his eyes.

_-I’d be skinned alive._

She laughs and starts drawing invisible lines on his naked chest with her finger.

_-Did you mean it when you said you thought about marriage for the first time with me?_

_-I did. Apparently your dad calmed down after I said that and I understand him completely. I can’t blame him, when you and I have a daughter I’m gonna be ridiculously overprotective of-_

_-Whoa… we’re talking about kids now?_ –She asks with a mocking smile. _–Remember… you can’t ask for things that might steal my youth. You have to wait until I’m ready. –_ She says using a fake dramatic tone.

Tom leans forward, her back reaches the mattress as he adjusts himself on top of her and shows her a grin.

 _-But I am the big bad wolf, darling. And he likes to force young girls to marry him so he can keep them locked up in the house and fuck them all day… every day until they become weary._ –Tom whispers in her ear followed by a growl. He starts kissing her neck while he speaks. _–and he needs a pack to expand the evilness around the world._ –He’s unable to remain serious and lets out a laugh; Nikki joins him.

When the laughter dies they stare into each others eyes.

_-I love you, Tom._

_-I love you._

He leans in pressing his lips against hers and smiling into the kiss.


End file.
